phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Extraño a mi Nemesis
es una canción del episodio "La Máquina del tiempo".Está canción describe los sentimientos de Perry el Ornitorrinco después de que su nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz,dejara de pelear con el y peleara con otro agente secreto.Se revela cuanto significa el Dr.Doofenshmirtz para Perry. Como en otras canciones en la serie, el cantante de esta canción está detrás de cámaras. En España se llama "Usando el Tiempo" Letra Inglés Without your schemes my life, it seems, is empty I spent all my time keeping you from doing wrong You were my only nemesis I'd foil your plans, but still I miss The moments when we didn't get along So search your heart, please, Doctor D And I am sure that you will see That you were always meant to be My only lifelong enemy But now you're doing battle with a panda from Seattle I miss the moments when we didn't get along Ooh 'Versión extendida' Without your schemes my life, it seems, is empty I spent all my time keeping you from doing wrong You were my only nemesis I'd foil your plans, but still I miss The moments when we didn't get along I fell for you the moment that you pushed me You captured me and held me for so long But now you're doing battle with a panda from Seattle I miss the moments when we didn't get along So search your heart, please, Doctor D And I am sure that you will see That you were always meant to be My only lifelong enemy You gave my life heroic cause Back when my only mission was The moments when we didn't get along Ooh Latino Sin sus maldades, Todo es vacío, Siempre mi labor fue evitar, Que hiciera el mal, Sus planes arruiné feliz, Y extraño de mi nemesis, Los ratos en que odiarnos era ideal, Doctor, no se engañe hoy, Porque muy pronto yo me voy, Pues su destino siempre fué, Ser mi enemigo, yo lo sé, Más el destino manda, Usted lucha con un Panda, Pienso en los ratos en que odiarnos era ideal. (''Uhhhhhhhhh)'' '''Castellano Mi vida sin tus planes, que vacía, Todo el tiempo quise evitar que hicieras mal, Tu eras, mi tormento, Más aun hoy, no lamento, Que pelearnos fuera lo normal, Me enamoré en cuanto me empujaste, Me retuviste un siglo fue genial, Y ahora, das batalla, asediando otras murallas, Hecho de menos, aquel odio personal, Escucha al corazón doctor, Y ten en cuenta por favor, Que es tu destino más real, Ser mi enemigo hasta el final, Ahora te peleas con, Un Panda y lo estropeas. Fuimos felices, sí Llevándonos fataaal.... Ooh... (La parte en cursiva es solo de la versión extendida) Información adicional *Está canción se parece a "Cuando Alguien me Amaba" de Toy Story 2, incluyendo melodía similar, letras, y algunos movimientos (Como cuando Perry gira en círculos). *Está canción,al igual que el sub-plot de Perry en "La Máquina del tiempo", parodia elementos de una película de romance. La escena donde Doofenshmirtz y Perry corren hacía el otro en cámara lenta hace referencia a películas de romance, excepto por el echo de que mientras en escenas de una película de romance terminaría con momentos apasionados, Perry golpea al Doctor cuando va hacia él. *Muchas escenas son de antiguos episodios *La canción parodia a "Through the Years" de Kenny Rogers. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Antelo Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gerardo Velázquez Categoría:Canciones de 1ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Danny Jacob Categoría:Perry el ornitorrinco